


He Didn't Know

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: How could he understand when Draco wouldn’t talk to him?~ Just a short angst snapshot in an established relationship between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.





	He Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to secretlycrazyhummingbird for being my beta!

 

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

 

“I’M TRYING! OKAY?”

 

“IT’S NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH!”

 

“THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?”

 

“JUST FUCK OFF, HARRY! JUST FUCK OFF!”

 

The echo of the door slammed through him like a death toll, instantly knocking the anger out of him. Harry felt as though he’d entered a vacuum; the stark silence of Grimmauld Place was deafening, crushing him from every angle. He couldn’t breathe anymore, stomach clenching painfully into knots. Pain and terror clawed icily at his chest, and his vision was darkening at the edges. He barely made it to a sofa before collapsing, sobs ripping through him, mercilessly.

 

How could he understand when Draco wouldn’t talk to him? How could he help Draco, when all the idiot did was shut him out?! Hadn’t he tried? Hadn’t he begged? Hadn’t he waited by his side, patiently, for months, as any boyfriend should, with hugs, blankets, movies, food, alcohol at the ready every time that Draco needed it? The Slytherin didn’t even need to tell him, Harry just  _ knew  _ when something was wrong. So, why? Why wouldn’t he open up to him? Could he not trust him? Why wouldn’t he tell him what was going on?

 

As his breath came in ragged gasps, the emptiness crept into Harry’s bones. It consumed him from the inside out, simultaneously drowning him in numbness and unearthly pain. 

 

He tried to calm down, tried to pull himself together and breathe normally, but his body wouldn’t obey him, repeatedly punching him in the gut as he realised that this was the first fight where Draco had actually left. 

 

Had he fucked it up entirely?

 

Would Draco come back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and find me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115


End file.
